


Heimdall

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Artworks [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AvLand Mission 10, Community: avland, Gen, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this challenge we had to make a specific sized wallpaper of any Marvel character(s) that we wanted as long as some sort of text was included on the graphic.</p><p>I chose Heimdall as he's my second favorite Asgardian in the MCU and the "text" I used is actually from Psalm 121:3.</p><p>He will not suffer thy foot to be moved: <b>he that keepeth thee will not slumber</b>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. How it was made (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See my work as it progressed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presented without commentary!

[](http://imgur.com/2kRaZvY)

[](http://imgur.com/cIjG6c8)

[](http://imgur.com/9rDkaxu)

[](http://imgur.com/knFPvIw)

[](http://imgur.com/pBIFkOI)

[](http://imgur.com/AX2nF4y)

[](http://imgur.com/ef1qDyX)


End file.
